As illustrated by an example shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a common connector terminal 10 has in a front portion thereof an electrical connection section 11 for connection with a terminal of an un-illustrated counterpart connector and in a rear portion thereof a front conductor crimping section 12 and a rear sheath crimping section 13 as electric wire connection sections to be crimped and connected with an end of an electric wire W. The conductor crimping section 12 is made up of a bottom plate 14 and a pair of crimping pieces 12a and 12a which upwardly extend from both lateral edges of the bottom plate 14, assuming a substantially U-shaped cross sectional profile. The sheath crimping section 13 is made up of the bottom plate 14 and a pair of crimping pieces 13a and 13a which upwardly extend from both lateral edges of the bottom plate 14, assuming a substantially U-shaped cross sectional profile. The conductor crimping section 12 and the sheath crimping section 13 share the common continual bottom plate.
In order to connect this sort of the connector terminal 10 to the end of the electric wire W, an insulated sheath Wb of the electric wire W is cut off by a length to be crimped by the conductor crimping section 12, thereby laying a conductor Wa in the sheath bare. As indicated by arrow A1 shown in FIG. 6, an underside of the conductor crimping section 12 is put on a mold face 1a of a lower mold 1 of a pressure molding die, and an underside of the sheath crimping section 13 is put on a mold face 1b of the lower mold 1. In this state, as indicated by arrow A2, the bare conductor Wa is put on the bottom plate of the conductor crimping section 12, and a portion of the electric wire Wa covered with the insulated sheath Wb is put on the bottom plate of the sheath crimping section 13. An upper mold 2 is lowered in this state as indicated by arrow A3, thereby rolling the pair of crimping pieces of the conductor crimping section 12 inside with a mold face 2a of the upper mold section 2 and rolling the pair of crimping pieces of the sheath crimping section 13 inside with a mold face 2b of the upper mold 2. The bare conductor Wa and the portion of the conductor Wa covered with the insulated sheath Wb are crimped so as to be rolled up. The connector terminal 10 and the electric wire W are thereby connected together.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 7, the connection between the electric wire W and the connector terminal 10 is molded, if needed, of a resin so as to cover an entire bare portion of the conductor Wa. The wire connection is sealed with a resin mold 20, thereby protecting the conductor Wa against corrosion and rendering the same waterproof. In particular, when the conductor Wa of the electric wire W is made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy and when the connector terminal 10 is made of copper or a copper alloy, if water adheres to a junction between heterogeneous metals, electric corrosion may occur. For this reason, the junction is sealed with the resin mold 20 with a view to preventing the electric corrosion.
Covering a wire connection of a terminal with a resin, such as that mentioned above, has been known in connection with; for instance, Patent Document 1.